Naruto: Tenshi
by Forsaken Archer
Summary: Naruto neglected fanfiction. HAS ELEMENTS FROM DIFFERENT ANIME BUT NO MAJOR CROSSOVER EXCEPT CHARACTERS/WEAPONS/SKILLS. Naruto paired with Kanade. And to all you pervs out there, rated M for mature/lemons and Kanade will be more emotional and physically developed (goddamned pervs)
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Speech"

"_Thinking_"

"**Summon or Demon speech"**

"**Summon or Demon thinking"**

**Prologue:**

Screams was reigning in Konoha, for the emergency alarms in Konoha were going off. The Kyubi had appeared out of nowhere, and all the ANBU and Jounin had went to fend it off, while the Chunin and Genin escorted the civilians away to However, it was a losing battle between the Konoha's elite against the Kyubi, the mightiest of the Biju.

Suddenly two puffs of smoke appeared, as Gamabunta and Enma appeared, as two of the strongest shinobi in Konoha appeared. The Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen and one of the Densetsu no Sannin, Jiraiya had come to defend Konoha from the mighty Kyubi. However, in their haste to battle the Kyubi, none of the shinobi noticed that Kyubi's pupils were not slits and were in a shape of the Sharingan, the famed doujutsu of the Uchiha Clan. Kyubi sent out a mighty roar at them, blowing away or killing the shinobi who was weak, eventually facing off a mini army of 500 shinobi consisting of the best of the best of Konoha. As they prepared to battle, the Sandaime Hokage shouted "Even though we may fall in battle, the Will of Fire lives forever in our hearts! As long as we do not forget what is most precious to us, Konoha shall never fall!" The elite force gave shouts, or grimly nodded and prepared everything they had, for they would need it to survive.

Where was the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato you may ask? Well currently he was battling an unknown shinobi wearing a black cloak with a orange spiral mask. Before that, he was in a cave near Konoha's outskirts to witness birth to two of his children, Naruto and Narumi by his loving wife, Uzumaki Kushina. However, the ANBU protecting them had falled to this stranger, and Minato had to quickly react, teleporting Kushina, the infants, and the doctor Senju Tsunade, also another member of the Densetsu no Sannin, back to the Namikaze-Uzumaki mansion with his famed jutsu Hiraishin that gave him the title Kiroii Senko after Kushina had recovered with the help of Tsunade from the pain of Kyubi being ripped away form her. Currently Minato had struck this stranger with a Rasengan. However the unknown shinobi had left, courtesy of a Space-Time jutsu. Minato, after quickly realizing the danger that Konoha could be in, quickly teleported back to the village, just in time to use Hiraishin Version 2 to deflect the Bijudama that Kyubi sent towards the village.

The force that started with 500 had over half dead, and even more chakra-exhausted. The remaining shinobi weren't fairing in any better shape. Minato, realizing only one way was left, quickly teleported back to the house and grabbed Narumi from Tsunade. Quickly going back to the battlefield, Minato ordered "Everyone, step back! I'll deal with this". With that being said, he summoned the Shinigami, who appeared as a ghastly, demonic entity. "**Mortal, you have summoned me. Name your request, and the price shall be your life."** Minato gulped, then steeled his voice. "Shingami-sama, I ask you to seal the Kyubi into my daughter Narumi." The Shingami put his hand through Minato's abdomen, and grabbed the Kyubi, and forced it into Narumi's stomach. Quickly reacting, Minato put a Hakke no Fuin Shiki and summoned Gerotora, using chakra to inscribe the key onto him before dispelling him back to Mt. Myoboku. The Shingami then tore his hand out and asked "**Mortal. The deed has been done. Are you ready to pay your price?" **"I-", Minato hesitated as images of his village, friends, and most importantly his family that he worked so hard to attain flashed through his mind. He could only stammer out "I-I...I'm not ready..." Upon saying this, he felt like crap. He stood toe to toe with Kyubi, won the Third Great Shinobi War for Konohagakure no Sato, yet he was unwilling to die. The Shinigami, sensing his soul, scoffed at the will of this man, but composed itself and stated **"Your will is pathetic, like the most of your species. However, you have a good heart, and I cannot in good conscience take that. Your life however, has been cursed in exchange, and you will feel like you'd rather have been dead. The price has been paid. Farewell, mortal."** Minato could only wonder, he wouldn't be reaped by the Shinigami yet cursed? Yet right now he felt relieved and excitement, in how he would be able to live, and continue being with a family with Kushina and Narumi!

_Next morning, 11th October_

Minato Namikaze appeared in front of all the villagers who had survived at the Konoha Graveyard. He solemnly stated "Villagers and Shinobi of Konoha. Yesterday was a grave night for us, for many passed in the defeat of the Kyubi. However, they will forever live on in the hearts of us, and all of them believed in the Will of Fire. As long as we believe in the Will of Fire, Konoha shall never be defeated, and the leaf shall rise again!" The crowd, absorbing his every word, silently mourned their fallen, and cheered for the future. Minato then kept continuing "Last night, as Kyubi attacked, I realized there was only one way for us to subdue the beast, which was by sealing it, using my life!" The crowd gasped at this, if the Hokage had sealed it with his life, then why was he here? Minato smiled thinly at the crowd, seeing their astonished faces "As I summoned Shinigami-sama to seal Kyubi, he personally allowed me to live! I, as the Yondaime Hokage, with my wife Kushina , shall bring better future to Konoha, with the help of my daughter, Narumi Namikaze-Uzumaki! She is the jailor of Kyubi, and she will harness the great power of the Kyubi to protect Konoha and bring it to greater heights!" The crowd, seeing that their savior was the daughter of the renowned Hokage, celebrated. However, none noticed the absence of the other, forgotten infant. Naruto.

**That's it for now. Only 1K words, as I'm really lazy, and you can't really write much for the prologue. Expect an update a week or before if I feel motivated, but there will be an update time before Monday 00:00AM (in GMT+8 time). Thank you if you've been on the watchout for Naruto: Wind Lord and Staff Master, but I've become disillusioned with it and started this new story. I will leave it up for anyone who wants to use it, so feel free and go ahead, but please PM me if you do, so I can look at the adaptations :) **

**Please please please review, if you do review it gives me moral support!**


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Speech"

"_Thinking_"

"**Summon or Demon speech"**

"_**Summon or Demon thinking"**_

_**CHAPTER 1: THE EARLY LIFE OF NARUTO**_

Naruto was not a happy child at the age of 13. Why you may ask? His parents were both S-Rank ninja, highly respected figures in Konohagakure no Sato. His twin sister was the container for the Kyubi no Yoko, mightiest of the biju. His family was hailed as the saviours of Konoha. So why on Earth would he be unhappy?

Well you see, this is a long story. At the age of 1, he had learnt how to pronounce most everyday common words, able to manage a brief run, while Narumi was still learning how to speak more than 4 words, those being "Ramen, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, Nii-chan". However, when both his parents learned of this amazing achievement, they merely gave him a passing glance and a brief congratulations. No "I'm proud of you son", or "You're really amazing Naru-chan". Only "Good job Naruto". This was his first encounter with neglect, disappointment and pain.

At 4 years old, he was forced to watch Minato and Kushina train Narumi in controlling her monstrous chakra reserves, given by the Kyubi and the genetics of the Uzumaki Clan. When he also requested for this training, he was denied as they said "I'm sorry son, but we need to focus our attention onto Narumi because the Kyubi may try to break her will with its malicious chakra. To rectify this, she will be needing special training, unlike you. We'll just train you when you're in the academy.". Naruto, hearing this, closed his eyes in an effort to stop the tears from crashing down. At that moment, a small part of his heart was broken off.

Over the course of 5 years small parts of his heart slowly broke down into fragments, until he finally gave up on hope, and lost himself. Clinging to life by himself, all he knew was sadness, anger, fear, despair, as he wandered throughout life with no guidance, support. All until that day...

*****TIMESKIP: NARUTO (9 YEARS OLD)*****

Naruto, wandering through the forest with no complete sense of direction after another pain-filled day of seeing Narumi being congratulated by Minato and Kushina, came across a long silver-haired girl and a pale blue barrette clip on the back of her head sleeping peacefully against the trunk of a tree. Immediately a blush erupted on his face because he thought she was beautiful than any female he had laid eyes on...She...She was like an angel, peacefully resting with nature beside her. Curiously taking a step closer, he saw that she was wearing a white dress with a gardener's hat beside her, and she was around the same age as him. Deciding to not disturb the sleeping angel, he, too rested against the same trunk...

The girl woke up to seeing a blonde boy, roughly around the same age as her, sleep next to her. She then examined the boy's features. Messy red hair, wearing a white polo shirt with black cargo pants, she shook her head upon recognizing this boy. He was the child of Hokage-sama and Kushina-sama, brother of the Saviour of Konoha. However, she did notice that he always lingered behind his parents and sister, like he wasn't meant to be with them. Curious at why would the son of the Hokage be sleeping next to her, she shook him awake, finding his amethyst eyes to be quite, in his opinion, beautiful.

Groggily trying to stop a yawn, he blearily opened his eyes to see one of the most cutest girls that had honey yellow eyes, with her head cocked to the side and staring at him. The girl then asked him "Ano...what's your name?" "Mine is...Naruto, what about yours, Tenshi-hime?". The girl, turning her head away upon hearing "Tenshi-hime", had a faint blush as she replied "Tachibana, Tachibana Kanade." Naruto only gasped in amazement, as her name suited her really well, playing a chord. As they introduced each other, a deep bond began to form inside both of them, as each day they returned to this clearing, sharing their past, life, future, dreams, and hope to each other.

A year later, at the age of 10, the two met Sasuke, the second son of Fugaku Uchiha, the leader of the Uchiha Clan. They met while Naruto and Kanade was walking through the park, only to meet a moody kid gritting his teeth practicing Katon: Goukayu no Jutsu against a river before fainting. Eyes wide and gasps heard, the two rushed over and brought him to the hospital, before several members of the Uchiha Clan, including the head, Fugaku Uchiha and his wife, Mikoto Uchiha both came over and thanked them profusely. The kid, who they found out was Sasuke Uchiha, had a desire to be treated equally as his elder brother Itachi, and not standing in the shadow. His desire, inspired Naruto to do the same, to become a shinobi and prove himselves to his family, and from that day on both of them would regularly meet up to practice together, while Kanade watched. She had no desire to become a shinobi, as she didn't want to see needless bloodshed, but if she didn't she may lose time with meeting Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun, as a life of a shinobi was incredibly secretive. She still had a couple of months to decide, so she would wait then and choose.

Naruto, although practicing with Sasuke, always made time for Kanade, usually pulling her to eat dinner with the Uchiha Clan, chatting with her, or pulling her to witness how Shisui and Itachi were arguing, which never failed to amuse her. The Uchiha Clan had become a sort of surrogate family for Naruto and Kanade. Fugaku was sort of a stern father who secretly smiled at the antics but acted tough on the outside, Mikoto became the caring mother that gave Naruto love, and guided and taught Kanade how to express herself, while Sasuke and Naruto were brothers in all but blood, with Itachi and Shisui watching from the shadows, occasionally messing around as well.

It was now May, and the deadline to apply to the Shinobi Academy was closer and closer. Kanade, feeling insecure, went to the only person she could confess her fears to, Naruto. The two met up during an afternoon, two weeks before the final applications would close. Kanade bited her lip, before asking "Naruto-kun...Do you think I should become a shinobi? I don't want to hurt people, but many shinobi kill...I only want to help people, but not kill them..." Naruto had also a sad look on his face, as he did not want to part with Kanade, as shinobi and civilian do not mix well together..."How about you join first, I will also quit being a shinobi, as you are my light!" Suddenly a new voice, but one that they were familiar with, Sasuke Uchiha."Don't be so corny, Naruto, but Kanade, everyone's worried about you, but luckily Kaa-san came up with a great idea. You can be a genin who does virtually no killing, just basic D-Rank missions, then do the Chunin Exams and transfer to the Medic, so you can help people instead of you know, killing them." Kanade and Naruto widened their eyes at this brilliant solution, as Mikoto appeared and ruffled Kanade's hair "There there Kanade-chan, everything's gonna be alright now, and next time don't go to Naru-chan, we're more experienced"

"HEY!" was the only response as Fugaku, Itachi and Shisui all appeared and laughed at Naruto. Glad that she could stay with Naruto and Sasuke, Kanade let out one of her few rare smiles and eagerly nodded!

**That's it for now. Thank you for the constant support. 300 views right now for this piece of crap is quite pleasing for me. And I've gotten 7 followers (I'm so proud)**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**THE ONLY THING IM LACKING IS REVIEWS! PLEASEEEEEEE LIKE EVEN FLAMES, CONSTRUCTIVE FEEDBACK, THEY HELP A LOT OR I'LL ASK DARTHEMIUS TO RAPE YOU!...maybe not..., depends if Trish is available. Otherwise he'll just tell Naruto to fuck you...or slice you.**

**Yes, I made the academy entry 10, and academy 12. There's a reason for this, 1 year for the booksmarts and 1 year for weapons, chakra control, 3 academy, blah blah blah.**

**AN: I'm not really good with conversations, so PLEASE ANYONE TELL ME HOW TO WRITE DECENT CONVERSATIONS IN FF PLEASE! ILL PAY YOU WITH COOKIES AND CREAM!**


End file.
